


Violence and Other Actions

by dramapunk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dare Devil, Daredevil – Freeform, Fisk - Freeform, Fisk/Wesley, James Wesley - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Wesley - Freeform, Wilson Fisk - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fisk and Wesley have a moment after Fisk loses his temper, it starts off like so many of their interactions in the back seat and moves into the penthouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is far more violent then my normal stuff, but it really goes with this pairing, also some mild breath play.

Wesley didn’t abhor violence, he really couldn’t, given who his employer was, but he preferred to use a more subtle solution to these types of problems, poison, a blade dipped in between the ribs, a snap of the neck.

He let out a annoyed sigh and removed his glasses to clean them, as the crunch, crunch, squish, of blood, brain, and bone being demolished, and the sticky sweet smell of blood filled the air.

He didn’t enjoy violence that caused too much of a mess he liked to keep things neat, as did his employer  until that simmering rage that always rolled beneath the surface poured out of him like a  white hot geyser of fury.

It’s only a few moments after the Russian goes quiet but his employer has not, the rage hasn’t been quieted and it probably never will. The car door slams shut, the sound of blood and brain hitting the damp pavement, mixed with the harsh sound of Wilson Fisk’s breathing.

Wesley can tell it’s almost over they’ll have to detail the car of course, but that won’t be a problem he is already sending a text to someone who handles these matters. He steps from the car and came around the side.

It awoke something primal in Wesley most men would be disgusted, angry or even afraid, but Wesley just felt deep affection, because he knew what came after these outbursts and they almost always ended well for him…one way or another.

He watches the calm mask fall back over Wilson’s face. He hands over his handkerchief that moments ago he had used to clean his glasses and hands it over to the larger man as the backup car pulls up.

The body is packed up and shipped off to the idiot’s brother, the start of a war, if he’s honest they’d both been itching for, a power play against that masked fool running around Hell’s Kitchen, that should work out well for them both. The car and the body taken care of Wesley moves to the second waiting vehicle and slides into the back seat.

Before he can even speak Wesley can feel Fisk’s hand move to the back of his neck and squeezing slightly.

 It was going to be one of those nights, he can’t say he’s surprised, given the outburst. This used to trouble him, like his other urges used to trouble him, but not anymore, working with his employer had unlocked so much for him. He used to worry about the backseat trysts, but who was their driver going to be foolish enough to tell, or talk too about the other half of the nature of their relationship.

The hand at the back of his neck squeezes a little more than Fisk’s rough voice finally fills the silence. “You must be disgusted with me, Wesley,” he says as the car starts to move, the gravel crunching beneath the tires as they move away from the bridge. The grip on the back Wesley’s neck is almost hard enough to bruise.

“While we have different tastes in how to deal with problems like that, _sir_ ” He began while trying to control his breathing. “ I am far from disgusted.”

He can hear the catch in Wilson’s breath at the sir, felt the twitch of the man’s large fingers, he did his best to keep his lips from twitching at the reaction. Though he can’t hide the physical effects this exchange is having on him.

Wesley hears Fisk hum a little thinking over what he has said, his eyes flicking over to look at his employer,  and meeting them for a moment before Fisk’s eyes rake over Wesley.  It’s a look Wesley has seen on Fisk before, a look most predators and men of power get when they see something they want, something they need, before they either claim it as their own, or destroy it so no one else can have it.

It’s a look Wesley has given Wilson himself on occasion, he won’t lie, not to his employer anyway.  “Yes… at times I find your methods get us more information… but this was not the time nor place, for those.” Fisk says somehow closer to James then had been before, the hand at the back of his neck tightening again, making James swallow on reflex alone.  

“No… my methods were not appropriate for the moment.” Wesley agrees and  nods as best he can with the hand around his neck, it’s a comfort, not there to harm, but there to anchor, there to create a point of contact, to funnel the energy that ran through them.  James licks his lips the street lights flashing mutedly through the tinted windows, as he turns to look fully at Wilson, the man’s hand moving from the back of his neck to the front and giving another squeeze, making James’ eyes close behind his glasses for a moment, his breath hitching slightly.

He always breaks first, but  he doesn’t mind, it’s just what Wilson does, the man rarely breaks first when it comes to these matters. Wesley also knows it comes from the deep fear of rejection and embarrassment that runs through the larger man.

The hand pushes Wesley back into the door for a moment before he is able slide down head on the seat one leg stretched out along the floorboard of the jeep the other hitched up at an awkward angle along the back of the seat pinned between Wilson’s body and the smooth leather making the seams of his pants stretch and pull.  

Wilson squeezes and releases as Wesley looks up at him, there are still flecks of blood on the man’s face, but his expression has gone from the need to release his rage to the need for another kind of release. One they haven’t sought from each other in the last two weeks, because of conflicting schedules, dealing with the Russian morons… maybe he would find away to work times like these into their schedules… but then Wilson has always liked them to be spur of the moment… maybe schedule them with letting his employer know they are scheduled… he is pulled from this thoughts with another squeeze to his throat, and Fisk’s free hand starting to rub him through this trousers.

“James, you are thinking time tables and to do lists when my hand is around your throat… and on your cock…” His voice rumbles in Wesley’s ear and his given name on Fisk’s lips makes his cock twitch under the hand working it to full hardness.

Wesley blinks and arches up against Wilson with a grunt. “Apologies…” whatever he was going to say next is cut off the crush of lips and tongue with such force that all he can do is submit to it.  Wesley loved and hated how his employer knew how to play him like a fiddle, he grunts as Wilson bites down on his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood but certainly hard enough to leave a bruise.

Most of the time the man was more careful about to leave his marks in the places where his suits would hide.

But he can’t really bring himself to mind right now, his hips roll up against Wilson not surprised to find the larger man just as aroused as he is.  The car stops, for a moment he’s unsure if they are at a red light or outside the penthouse.

His question is answered as Fisk pulls away straightening his suit, James sits up and quickly does the same, but it does nothing to quell was has been built up on the ride and through the events of the night. He straightens his glasses and makes himself look as presentable as possible eyes moving over to his employer, not moving until Wilson gives him a stiff nod.

He steps from the car and walks briskly into the building just a few steps behind his employer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP Also taking prompts in the comments section :D

It’s only a few moments until they are into the penthouse, and Fisk is herding Wesley toward the bedroom large but nimble hands already working James free from his clothing. Any other time Wesley would have complained about the clothes being tossed to the floor.  

But after the events with the Russian and the evidence of blood and brain still smeared across Wilson’s suit he can’t bring himself to mind, he’ll get a new suit. He adjusts his glasses before starting to work on the buttons of his employer’s suit. As he is stripped quickly down to his boxer briefs Fisk grows impatient and bodily lifts James and tosses him onto the bed with a bounce. Lips curling into a slight smirk, the expression sends something warm and affectionate curling through James’ body.

Wesley adjusts himself on the bed a watching as Fisk quickly removes his blood splattered suit, James takes this moment though to roll over and remove his glasses, he doesn’t need a repeat of what happened last time Wilson was like this and neglected to remove them.

The world goes fuzzy around the edges and the only sharp point in the room is Wilson, who as soon as his suit is off descends on James hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises as he manhandles James into the position he wants him in. The action cause James cock to twitch and leak, the wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs starting to become obvious.

“You like when I am rough with you…” Wilson murmurs into James’ ear nipping at the soft skin of James neck. “But you must know by now I am the only one who can mark this body…”

Wesley swallows and his lips twitch a little, “It is true, I do like it on the rough side of things…” He nods only a thin thread of his composure leaving him at the bite. “But it seems it’s only with you, sir…” He says nipping at Fisk’s lower lip one leg wrapping around the man and pulling him closer.

Fisk takes control of the kiss quickly, and like many things the man does it’s brutal but James melts under it, he loves all aspects of their relationship, and it’s not always like they when they are intimate, but when it is it’s like being consumed.

“Let me hear you say it, James.” Wilson growls against James lips his right hand tightening on James’ hip, his other moving to collect James’ wrists and pin them above his head.

“I like it when you mark me… _Wilson_ ” The smugness still in his voice even though he is pinned beneath the man, because he is the only person that gets to see this side of the man. The man who is cleaning up this cesspool of a city.  “But remember… where my suit can hide them, we do have appearances to keep up.” He says leaning up as much as he can to kiss the man.

“For now…” Wilson purrs lips moving from James’ lips to his neck sucking a bruise where the suit will barely hide it, the grip on Wesley’s wrists growing tighter.

James grins a that a little, “Yes appearances to keep up for now, sir.”  He says voice finally hitching a little, pupils starting to dilate.

The hands on his hip and the hand around his wrists tightens making him flex his fingers and grind against Wilson a little more as the man leaves a trail of bruises across his collarbones. The hand on James’ hip moving to and palm him through this briefs.

Wesley’s eyes finally fall shut and a needy sound escapes him, as the larger man works him over. He bites his lower lip, to try and hold back some of the sounds but that causes Wilson to stop, hand that had been working his cock coming up to tug at his lower lip pulling it free and giving it a slight pinch.

“None of that James, I very much enjoy your sounds, and wish to hear them, I’ll never understand why they embarrass you so much… I also find that I am the one that causes you to make them very much a turn on.” His grin is almost feral, but  Wesley can see the warmth in it so few people seem to notice.

He leans up against the hand holding his wrists down and kisses Wilson biting down on the man’s lower lip groaning wantonly into his employer's mouth who is he to deny the man something that brings him pleasure. “I’ll be more vocal sir, if you keep touching me.” He smirks a little licking his lips.

Wilson lets go of Wesley’s wrists for a moment and pulls back while at the same time pushing James firmly to the mattress hand in the center of his assistants chest, and if he is honest with himself, the man has become so much more than just an assistant to him. “Thank you, James…” He pauses for a beat, “For all that you give me.” He says sitting back a little move and using both hands to finally slide James’ briefs off.

“It’s my pleasure, Sir… Wilson.”  He says letting out a slow breath one foot sliding up Wilson’s chest as the larger man drops his shorts to the floor, groaning slightly now that his cock is finally free.

“It certainly seems that it is, James.” Wilson says his voice deep and smooth as he wraps his hand around around James’ cock and gives it a few long strokes, before teasing the head using the precome there to slick his way as he starts to stroke again a little harder and rougher than before, loving the sounds he is pulling from his lover.

His hands going back to pinning Wesley’s hands to the mattress just as his assistant goes to reach for his shoulders.

 James gasps head turning to the crook of his arm, hips rolling into the grip Wilson has on his cock, he knows he must look wanton and ridiculous right now. But his lizard brain has taken control and he can’t be brought to care about maintaining his decorum.  

He struggles against the grip for the enjoyment of it.  Wrapping one leg around Wilson and pulling him close getting lost in another bruising kiss, the sensations of pain and pleasure washing over him. “Wilson…” He says and his voice sound like there is gravel in it. “More.” He says against his employers lips.

Fisk lets out a low laugh lips moving to press kisses along James neck, “So demanding, though I suppose you meet my demands all day long, I can meet this one of your’s James….” He pauses finally letting go of James’ wrists to sit up a little more.

James can’t help the dry laugh that escapes him at Wilson’s words impart because they are true, and also because he feels privileged to see this side of the man. “I do put up with a lot…Sir” He teases back hands pushing through his hair and folding them behind his head.

Fisk lets out a gruff laugh like it’s still something he’s not a gesture he’s used to doing, but something he somewhat enjoys. “Well then, giving you more seems the very least I can do James.” He says lips twitching into a small smile, that seemed to take up the man’s whole face.

Wesley knew what others thought of the man he worked for, the man he _let_ mark his body. But they didn’t know him like James did, they didn’t notices the small details…. like how for Wilson a smile smile was the biggest smile in the world. Or how fiercely protective and loyal he was to those he considered his.

James also knew as much as he was Wilson’s, Wilson was his and they would burn and salt the earth for each other. Some might view it as unhealthy, but James viewed it as finding his match, the man that excepted all of who he was. “It is the very least you can do, sir.” Wesley laughs smiling and arching an eyebrow at the man looming over him.

 Wilson cups James’ face in his large hands and kisses him in softer than any of their kiss have been tonight so far. A thank you for giving him this, for meeting all Wilson’s needs head on with out question and with great pleasure. Who was he to say no, it wasn’t as if Wilson didn’t take care of Wesley’s every need, in one way or another.

It also wasn’t as if Wilson was put off by the things that turned James on, in fact James was fairly certain his employer took great joy in the fact that even though James found the level of violence distasteful and lacking in creativity, it still very much turned him on.  

He kissed back mouth opening easily for his lover, friend employer getting so lost in it that all thoughts of the blood and brain matter from earlier leave his mind, as do the almost always there thoughts of schedules, and appointments, and how he will one day take great pleasure in killing that old fool Leland for his mass amounts of disrespect.  

He groans into the kiss as he feels one large hand return to his neck and give it a squeeze, but the mouth pulls back, he’s so lost in it his lips chase after Wilson’s creating more pressure on his throat.  

Wilson smiles slightly against James’ lips and squeezes his lovers throat again as he gives in and kisses the man again, plundering James’ mouth as if by sheer will he could mark it as his own.  

He draws it out awhile longer trading kisses and keeping a possessive hand around his assistants throat. No not his assistant and boyfriend feels too childish, lover, lover, and partner are the right words for when they are alone with each other. He soaks up every sound he is able to pulls from the rolling body beneath him. It sends a thrill through Wilson that he is the only one that gets to see this side of James, that this is his James.

No one else’s.

He can’t hold himself back any longer he releases Wesley’s throat and kisses the red marks he’s left around the man’s neck listening to him pant and catch his breath, he lets out a pleased hum at the feel of James’ hand touching where they can reach as he kisses along the bruises he’s left along James’ collarbones, all the way down to the hand shaped marks on his hips.

Wesley sighs at the feeling of the lips trailing across his skin arching up into the softer touches creating a counterpoint to the dull throbbing of blood beneath his bruised skin. The mix of pleasure and pain, making him float in ways only Wilson can get him to. He lets out a soft needy sound, that he will forever deny to everyone as Wilson actively avoids touching his cock. Which only seems to make him grow harder.

Soon he’s being manhandled again, on to his stomach, so it really was going to be one of those nights, part of him hoped he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but that wouldn’t be practical they had meetings…. those thoughts leave his mind quickly as he hands sliding down his back grab his ass and squeeze  and spread him pushing to just this side of painful, making in groan into the pillow under his face and grind down into the mattress.

Wilson may like to have the control in bed, and enjoy the rougher side of things, but he was never one to deny a lover pleasure, especially not Wesley, or actually harm what was his in anyway, other then what brought them both pleasure.  He lets go of Wesley’s ass and looking at the man for a moment, there are moments he has trouble believing the other man will lay with him in every sense of the word, he feels grateful for it, as he slicks his fingers tossing the bottle aside to worry about later.

One hand goes back to Wesley’s neck holding him down and he starts to work the man open in quick harsh movements. Wesley’s hips rolling into it seeking more, getting his knees under himself and spreading his legs. Wilson knows James must have some idea of how he looks, and what it does to him, because if anything James is very good at his job, and at getting what he wants, traits that pulled them together in the first place. His grip tightens on the back of James’s neck for a fraction of a second as he works a second finger in.

James gasps as the stretch and burn and he can’t stop his hips from rolling back on those fingers, craving and needing more of what Wilson is giving him, this is the only time he’s come undone, he loves sex, and at the same time hates how open it makes him, how wanton he becomes, how it takes down his carefully crafted presentation.

But he’s never enjoyed it with anyone more than he enjoys it with Wilson. His breath starts to come quicker with each rough thrust and twist fingers, until Wilson finds what he’s looking for that bundle of nerves inside James and make the man cry out Wilson’s name eyes clothing and flecks of color moving across the backs of his eyelids.

That is the only moment when Wilson slows down and starts to work over James’ prostate until James is almost completely undone. “Beg me, James.” He says leaning his body over the length of the other man’s his fingers still pressed deep inside James, his fingers tighten around James’ throat pressing him further into the mattress. “Let me hear you ask for what you want.” He says voice a low rumble in James’ ear.

James lets out a slow breath, he knows he’s about to get what he wants at this point, that Wilson has also reached his breaking point. He knows it’s not about him begging, it’s about Wilson needing to know that James wants him.

“Please sir,” He starts off breath ragged and he groans as Wilson fingers keep working him, he feels the hand tighten even more, almost to the point of too much, making his cock leak and twitch. “Wilson, please, I need you inside me, now…” His voice breaks as he speaks, both from the hand and from how aroused he is.  

That does it, it always does it, using his lovers given name, the hand leaves his neck and the fingers withdrew, and groans at the loss and feeling of emptiness. But it’s not long before Wilson’s had one hand gripping his hip and using the other to line his cock up, he pushes in one hard stroke, sending James body rocking forward, making him cry out.

Fisk sets a punishing pace, and given the night they’ve had Wesley isn’t surprised the pace pulling sounds from him he would be embarrassed about with any other lover he’s had in his life. He works up on to his hand reaching up and grabbing the headboard changing the angle enough that his visions whites out and it’s bordering on too much. But he can’t be bothered to care too much right now as Wilson's hands slide across his chest pulling him closer so they are pressed completely together, James’ head lulled back on to Wilson’s shoulder.

One large hand just resting on his neck now, like a loose collar, the other tweaking his nipples as it slides down his chest stopping every so often to press his thumb against some of the marks he’d left early. Finally the hand reaches it’s goal of James’ cock and starts to pump it in time with the fast and hard pace Wilson’s set for them.

James bites his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, as his orgasm starts to wash over him, coming hard over Wilson’s fist, his employer’s name falling from his lips, like some kind of mantra. He clamps down around Wilson’s cock, as his climax continues to wash over him, lost in the waves of pleasure.

Wilson pauses kissing James’ neck until the man relaxes around him once again, and picks up the brutal pace again chasing his own climax, soaking up the needy and overly sensitized sounds he is pulling from James.

James isn’t sure how much more his over sensitized nerves can take, he loves it, he squeezes around Wilson, loving the sounds coming from the man, the terms of endearment, and his given name on the man’s lips.

Wilson pushes in  hard and deep his hand squeezing around James throat and the other tightening on his lovers hip holding him up and against his his body craving the closeness as he spills his seed into James.  

Wilson slumps them down against the mattress still pressed deep inside Wesley and covering him with his body, hand roaming gentle and soft now over James’ body as they collect their breath.

After a few long moments, Wilson careful pulls out and rolls off of James pulling the man to his chest and giving him an almost lazy kiss, as large fingers trace the bruises he’d left in his wake.

“Thank you, James.” He murmurs fingers trailing down James’ spine fingers dipping between the man’s cheeks pulling a shudder from the dark haired man.

“My pleasure, Sir.” He says trying not to let post coital sleep taking him before he can at least clean up a little.

“I think a shower is in order before sleep, wouldn’t you agree?” Wilson says as if he was reading James’ thoughts. It makes Wesley’s lips twitch a little and he nods licking his lips a little

“I would say so yes…” He nods against Wilson’s chest, “In a few moments… I don’t think I can walk just yet….” He says rather amused, “You were very vigorous tonight.”  

“I suppose I’ll just have carry you then.” Wilson muses.

Wesley snorts a little shaking his finally reaching for his glasses the world slipping back into focus as he watches Wilson move from the bed toward the bathroom.


End file.
